batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: Mask of the Phantasm
Batman: Mask of the Phantasm is a DC animated feature film released in 1993. Plot During a conference of crime bosses held in a Gotham City skyscraper, gangster Chuckie Sol is killed by a mysterious cloaked figure shortly after Batman bursts in on the meeting. Batman is blamed for the death. Councilman Arthur Reeves tells the media that Batman is an irresponsible menace, then attends a party at the mansion of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Batman's alter ego. Reeves jokingly taunts Bruce for having allowed an old girlfriend, Andrea Beaumont, to get away. In a flashback to ten years ago during Bruce's college days, we see him meet Andrea in a cemetery while visiting his parents' grave. Bruce has vowed to avenge his parents' murder by dedicating his life to fighting crime. He dons a mask and black ninja-styled outfit and foils an armored car robbery, but is discouraged that the criminals do not fear him. Around the same time, he begins a romance with Andrea. Eventually, Bruce decides to quit his plan on becoming a crime-fighter and proposes marriage to Andrea. However, Andrea mysteriously leaves Gotham with her father, ending her engagement to Bruce in a Dear John letter. Believing that he has lost his only chance of having a normal life, Bruce finally dons the mask of Batman. In the present, the killer finds and kills another gangster, Buzz Bronski. Batman discovers evidence linking Andrea's father with a number of organized crime figures. The killer later targets Salvatore Valestra, the mob boss for whom both Sol and Bronski once worked as enforcers, but is beaten to the punch by the Joker, whom Valestra had foolishly consulted for help; Batman is blamed again and has a close call with the police after a brief confrontation with the killer. Rescuing Batman in her car, Andrea explains that she and her father had been hiding in Europe, from the Valestra mob, to whom he owed a lot of money. Carl Beaumont eventually repaid them, but that did not satisfy them. Batman believes that Andrea's father may be the killer, until he learns from Reeves (who now knows Batman is innocent) that Beaumont was murdered some time before. In a tussle with the Joker, the killer is revealed to be Andrea herself, intent on avenging her father's death by killing the mobsters to whom he owed money and whom ordered Beaumont murdered. The Joker is also revealed to be the last surviving member of the Valestra mob: an unnamed hitman who personally murdered Beaumont for Valestra. During the course of their struggle, Batman arrives. Bruce begs Andrea to give up her desire for revenge but she refuses stating that they ruined her chances with Bruce and that he himself is constantly fighting for revenge. Andrea vanishes and Batman battles with the Joker in a miniaturized replica of Gotham City. After a protracted battle, both the Joker and Andrea vanish in the confusion of fire and smoke with Joker laughing maniacally, with Batman barely escaping into a waterway before a series of rigged explosions. Back in the Batcave, a heartbroken Bruce receives consolation from Alfred stating that no one could have helped Andrea. Bruce finds the locket with Bruce and Andrea in it in the cave. Meanwhile, Andrea stands on the deck of an ocean liner, alone. The final scene shows Batman now permanently alone standing on top of a building, still in grief. The Bat-Signal emerges in the distance and Batman flies into action to continue his crusade against crime. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Dana Delany as Andrea Beaumont / The Phantasm *Hart Bochner as City Councilman Arthur Reeves *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Abe Vigoda as Salvatore "The Wheezer" Valestra *Stacy Keach as Carl Beaumont *Robert Costanzo as Harvey Bullock *Dick Miller as Charles "Chuckie" Sol *John P. Ryan as Buzz Bronski *Bob Hastings as James Gordon Appearances Individuals *Batman *The Joker *The Phantasm *Alfred Pennyworth *Commissioner James Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Carl Beaumont *Arthur Reeves *Salvatore Valestra *Charles Sol *'Buzz' Bronski *Veronica Vreeland *Bambi *Bridget Trivia *Writer Paul Dini participated in a commentary track for the film almost 20 years later with Kevin Smith. *A sequel comic to the film was produced in 1996, as Batman & Robin Adventures Annual #1: Shadow of the Phantasm, with writer Paul Dini. *In the Justice League Unlimited episode "Epilogue", it is revealed that the Phantasm was initially supposed to kill Terry McGinnis's parents, leading the way for him to become Batman in the Batman Beyond series. 01 Batman: Mask of the Phantasm